


Keep Us United

by slytherinskelmir



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinskelmir/pseuds/slytherinskelmir
Summary: This is a creation of my own. I do adore writing and I need to find a way to let my stress flow healthily out of my body. I decided that writing these little excerpts would be my best option. I do not post to look for feedback, just voice my opinions and feelings.





	Keep Us United

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, Ritzsela here! I will be writing this little story about /myself/. Truth be told, it is a relaxing way to take out my stress and irritations. Do I know everything I am going to choose to write? No. However, I find that exciting.

For as long as I can remember, there has always been some factor in my life that was drawing me toward acting out. In Elementary and Middle School, I could probably bet it was my circle of friends who took that responsibility. As of 2019 and 2020, this little factor was a feathered being outside my bedroom window.

In the dead of night-- somewhere around twelve or one in the morning, that’s when I’d hear it. Soft cooing sounds all up until a thought would take me away for a minute, so long until the owl had stopped altogether. I think about this little feathery creature a lot. Was this a sign telling me to put on my shoes and go for a midnight run around my neighborhood? Was this a message from the universe themself, letting me know that everything would soon align? I always pondered those very questions; it had always been such a pressing matter. The feelings would then grow too much. What had I been doing wrong since I was born? Everyone around me had used me as a doormat once or twice before, yet I would be the one to apologize.

This little owl, for me, would symbolize a new beginning that would arrive to take me into its arms. For everyone’s information, this new beginning arrived at my fingertips on December 28th, 2019. It makes me laugh, the way I used to view life before my new beginning swept me off my feet. To believe it was a woman’s job to only get married and have children; achieve a prosperous occupation alongside that was overbearing to say the least. Guilt and Pressure eats away at the human brain so viciously, I could not become a slave to it. Isolating myself and withdrawing was my beginning, but because of it I would be able to see the world and what lived on it so clearly, so deeply. It dawned on me that I had been participating in a life by surviving, not living. I do not remember my past lives; my soul has grown quite weary of its memories.

The minute my new beginning waltzed into my life I knew I had to take a chance. I had to live instead of survive. It had to start now.


End file.
